Eternal Devotion
by Scarlet Bathory
Summary: Hagi regresa a vigilar el sueño de su amada. Años esperando su despertar para estar con ella, únicamente para amarla. Basado en el MANGA.
1. Chapter 1

(1)

El murmullo del viento adormecía mis sentidos, sentado en el marco de la ventana, miraba como el sol se consumía bajo las luces de la ciudad, opacando los hermosos colores del atardecer… la oscuridad avanzaba poco a poco por la habitación, rodeándome y dejándome bajo luz artificial.

El sonido del reloj se oía lejano y lento, el tiempo pasaba mientras escrutaba la oscuridad del otro lado de la ventana, veía mi reflejo con mirada melancólica mientras observaba como el viento acariciaba las rosas del jardín… moviéndose delicadamente, mostrando su belleza natural, uno de los pétalos cae meciéndose por el viento; un pétalo solitario cayendo enfrente de su mirada, rozando delicadamente sus labios, dejando el aroma en su piel, mientras su radiante sonrisa me dejaba sin palabras… una dulce mirada que me llevaba a los mas calidos sueños, mientras sus labios y tenue voz me adormecían mientras pronunciaban mi nombre…

- - - - -Haji- - - - - -

Las rosas a su alrededor palidecían y entregaban su calidez a su cuerpo, su delicado cuerpo, mientras se sentaba en el pasto me miraba con ternura y amor… el pétalo caía frente a su mirada, rozando sus labios, cayendo en su regazo…

El viento murmuraba lejanas promesas, mientras aquel pétalo solitario se arrastraba por el suelo y acababa con el sueño… el reflejo de la ventana estaba adormecido y miraba distraído las rosas del jardín… la luz artificial se estrechaba a mi alrededor, el sonido del reloj era constante y molesto… me levante y aleje de la ventana, salí de aquella habitación dando la espalda a mi reflejo, le mire de nuevo antes de cerrar la puerta, me miraba cansado y solitario, el pétalo se mecía frente su rostro, mientras ella se posaba atrás de el con una dulce sonrisa…

-Saya- susurre bajando la mirada a la par de que cerraba y dejaba atrás las fantasías de la ventana… miraba mis pies apretando la perilla de la puerta, cuando cayo sobre ellos un pétalo de rosa, solitario y delicado, esperando a que lo tomara entre mis manos…


	2. Regreso

(2)

El sonido de mis pasos sobre la acera rompía el silencio de la noche, con mi violonchelo al hombro, recorría las solitarias calles de Paris… esas estrechas callejuelas que ya hacia tanto tiempo había recorrido en soledad. A la luz de la luna, miraba mi sombra distorsionada en el empedrado, soñando despierto con regresar a lado de mi amada, que hacia tiempo ya, había dejado llorando por mí…

- - tsk… maldición- - - balbuce mordiendo mi labio…

Cuanto tiempo ha pasado ya… ¿25 años?… no soportaba mas estar alejado de ella, fantaseaba con estar a su lado cuando despertara y tomarla entre mis brazos, mirar la belleza de sus ojos y besar sus tersos labios… era tiempo ya de regresar al lugar de su descanso y velar el resto de su sueño, aguardando su despertar y estar juntos de nuevo y… de esa forma… decirle que la amo…

La luna brillaba intensamente provocando que en el agua saltaran cientos de chispas, los pasajeros miraban con atención por encima de la baranda, maravillados por el espectáculo, otros disfrutaban escuchándome mientras tocaba; una joven pareja se acurrucaban entre ellos, dándose delicados besos y murmurando los planes del futuro… trataba de mantenerme concentrado en tocar perfectamente y de ignorar el cariño que se demostraban, envidiaba el como el acariciaba su rostro y le miraba a los ojos, mientras ella sonrojada hundía su cara en el pecho de el… deje de tocar y me levante de mi asiento, alejándome de aquella escena… era ridículo el ponerme de esa forma, ¿cuantos años no pase en soledad esperando por que mi reina despertara y así acompañarla de nuevo para cumplir sus deseos?... fueron muchos, ¿Por qué me sentía de eso modo entonces?... quizás, por que ahora no la veía como mi reina, si no como mi amada y yo ya no era mas su sirviente, si no un hombre, (si es que puedo llamarme así) que estaba enamorado y que lo que quería era estar junto a ella, no por obligación, si no por necesidad…

El sonido del altavoz del barco anunciando nuestra llegada rompió el hilo de mis pensamientos… en el horizonte veía ya las luces del puerto.

En unos minutos, mis pies ya estaban en tierra firme; había regresado a Okinawa… hacia ya 20 años que no estaba allí, desde que deje aquella rosa a los pies de esa fría cripta, donde ella dormía placidamente después de tantos años de batallas y sufrimiento…

-Al fin eh llegado- murmure – Pronto estaré a tu lado… te lo prometo…-


	3. Felicidad

(3)

El sonido de las olas era relajante y la luz del amanecer me encandilaba… faltaba poco para llegar a lugar donde descansaba mi amada; me hubiera gustado haber estado con ella al momento de la llegada de su letargo, haberla llevado en brazos a la cripta y besarla en la frente, decirle que yo la cuidaría y que estaría aquí cuando despertara, pero no llegué a tiempo, la deje creer que estaría sola cuando despertara… pero no seria así, yo estaría allí cuando abriera sus ojos y lo haría al escuchar mi melodía… yo me encargaría de que despertara con una sonrisa…

El sol ya estaba en su cenit cuando llegue al final de las escaleras, pude haber llegado mas rápido, pero por alguna razón quería retrasar el momento, no entiendo bien el por que… aun así ya estaba ahí, frente la cripta de los la familia Miyagusuku… la familia de Saya…

El sonido de las cigarras era ensordecedor, mas en esa estación… el calor del verano se sentía por todos lados, la vegetación era hermosa y viva, la cripta esta bien cuidada, las plantas sobre ella estaban podadas para que no la cubrieran por completo, aun lado de la entrada, había una pequeña cripta en la que estaba una foto, vieja y maltratada por lo años; era una foto de los Miyagusuku, el padre de Saya, Kai y el pequeño Riku… aun lado de ella, estaba un jarrón con una rosa marchita… me pregunte si seria la rosa de hace 20 años, lo cual era imposible, además de que esta era de un rojo carmín, pero recargado en el jarrón, estaba mi arco y amarrado a el mi listón, ambos maltratados por el tiempo… agarre la rosa del jarrón y la cambie por la que traía en mi mano, después tome el descuidado arco y le desamarre el viejo listón, desamarre el que traía en mi cabello y lo amarre en el arco, para volverlo a dejar en su lugar…

- - - -solo 4 años más- - - - - -

Pensé mientras miraba la rosa marchita… solo faltaban 4 años… para ver de nuevo el brillar de sus ojos…

-Disculpa el color de la rosa…- dijo una voz detrás de mí- no encontré de las que tu solías darle…-

Di la vuelta para encontrarme con un hombre al pie de las escaleras, era alto, vestido con unos jeans gastados y una camisa blanca, tenía el pelo alborotado de color zanahoria, algo encanado, su rostro era duro pero reflejaba calidez y su mirada era la de un joven vivas, a pesar de algunas arrugas a la orilla de sus ojos…

-Kai… ¿eres tú?-

-JA JA – rió disimuladamente- Yo si envejezco, no como tu Haji… me alegro de verte- dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro, yo le mire y devolví la sonrisa, me alegraba verle de nuevo… y mas que nada de verle en ese lugar, cuidando del sueño de Saya, algo que yo no pude hacer… me alegraba deberás…


	4. Recuerdos

(4)

-Es increíble que ya hayan pasado 25 años…- murmuro Kai mirando hacia el cielo… aun tenia esos gestos de cuando era joven, cuando peleamos juntos protegiendo a Saya… recordé el como Saya le necesitaba, incluso mas que a mi… sentí mi corazón contraerse al recordar aquello, incluso cuando le dije a kai que Saya era mi novia, solo para alejarlo de ella… algo no muy maduro…

-Haji… ¿estas sonrojado…?- me dijo con una mueca picara en el rostro…

-¡Que!... no es así….- dije apresurado, no me percate de mi sonrojo al recordar aquella escena de niñería y celos….

-JAJAJA Claro que lo estas…. ¿recordaste algo acaso?-

-N-no… - dije en tono algo malhumorado…-No es nada-

-De acuerdo jejeje, no te preguntare mas-

El viento soplaba calidamente por entre las ramas, el olor del mar era refrescante, incluso la brisa acariciaba nuestros rostros…

-Ella… siempre pensó en ti-

-¿Disculpa?-

-Saya siempre pensó en ti después de haberte dejado en el teatro…- dijo mirando distraído el horizonte –incluso antes de quedarse dormida…-

-Me hubiera gustado estar con ella en ese momento… le prometí que siempre estaría a su lado… pero no lo pude cumplir…-

-Oh vamos, no fue tu culpa… siempre estuviste con ella, te quedaste para protegerla y lo lograste, y ahora estas aquí, esperando su regreso, eso es cumplir tu promesa Haji… no imagino cuantas cosas no pasaron tu y Saya… pero me alegra de que haya estado con alguien que la quiere proteger…- agacho la mirada pensativo- y mas aun… con alguien que la ama…-

Eso me sorprendió, no supe que contestar a sus palabras… "alguien que la ama"… era verdad… siempre la ame y era tiempo de decirlo…

-JAJA – rió con alegría- no me sorprende ahora el que te sonrojes…- levanto los brazos y se estiro dando un bostezo- Uff ya es tarde, creo que es mejor que regrese… deben estar esperándome…Riku esta de visita, tal ves luego venga a buscarte…-

-¡Riku!... el… ¿como ah estado…?-

-Bastante bien, no viene a menudo, seria raro que lo vieran sus antiguos amigos como un niño de 14 años a pesar del tiempo que ha pasado…-

-Es verdad…-

-Bueno me retiro, si quieres pasar al bar, te estaré esperando…- dijo sonriendo- ¿Por qué no te quedas con nosotros?-

-No…-conteste apresurado, incluso descortés…- Prefiero estar solo, gracias…

-Esta bien, si cambias de opinión, las puertas están abiertas y mas que nada una cama jaja…-

-Yo no duermo desde hace mucho tiempo Kai…- le comente sonriente

-Uh… cierto… perdona…-

-Descuida-

Y así se dirigió a la entrada de la cripta y la acaricio por un momento, después bajo las escaleras, despidiéndose con la mano en alto.

Al perderlo de vista, me senté a un lado de la cripta, saque mi violonchelo y comencé a tocar… las notas inundaron el entorno, el viento seso y todo quedo arrullado por la melancolía de las notas….


	5. Buenos días Saya

(5)

El sol se consumía tras el oleaje, el viento sereno arremolinaba mi cabello… la nostalgia de recordar los atardeceres junto a mi reina me inundaron…

- - - pronto estarás a su lado - - - -

Pensé para consolarme… nunca antes había sentido la desesperación por estar a lado de Saya, nunca; siempre la extrañe, cada momento, pero ahora era una necesidad inmensa, una desesperación que me consumía cada ves mas, cada momento que pasaba mirando la lentitud de cómo el sol se hundía en las profundidades, desesperaba mas… no se si podría esperar 4 años mas, no como me encontraba en este momento; quería abrazarla, sentir su calor quería decirle que la amaba y besarle de nuevo… sentir sus labios y nunca mas separarme de ella…

No lo soporte, me dirigí a la cripta y sin pensarlo dos veces la abrí… un olor a humedad me golpeo el rostro cuando me asome, no veía nada cuando me adentre, pero en un momento me acostumbre… a unos pasos de mi distinguí un capullo, una mancha blancuzca en la oscuridad; me acerque a ella y me arrodille. Agache la cabeza y la apoye en el. No era lo mismo que estar en sus brazos, pero era algo… cerré los ojos y fingí dormir a su lado.

Fantaseaba con el futuro, me preguntaba que haría cuando ella despertara, quizás la miraría a los ojos y le besaría… sentiría su calor en mi cuerpo y estaríamos juntos, ya no para pelear, si no solo para vivir...

-Despierta mi querida Saya- susurre acariciando la superficie del capullo- te extraño… no imaginas cuanto, quiero decirte tantas cosas, sentirte a mi lado y verte de nuevo sonreír… mi amada Saya…-

Me estremecí… no, no fui yo, era en lo que mi cabeza se apoyaba. Me retire de inmediato. ¿era posible?... el capullo se estremecía… Saya estaba despertando… me incline hacia el acontecimiento. Por una parte me sentía feliz pero, por otra tenia miedo. Amargos recuerdos nublaron mi mente; la condición de mi mano derecha me los hizo mas amargos aun. No eso no pasaría de nuevo, no lo permitiría… Me incline de nuevo hacia el capullo y acerque mi mano para tocarlo…

La superficie se rompió… un ruido sordo inundo la habitación. Quede paralizado en el momento en que vi como una esbelta figura se abría paso y avanzaba hacia mi; el dolor de mi cuello me hizo estremecer violentamente. Sentía sus manos aferradas a mis hombros, su cabello caía y cubría su cuerpo; la tome por la espalda con una mano, mientras con la otra me aferraba a su brazo, cuando ella levanto la cabeza y me miro…

-Ha...Haji-

Susurro con sus delicados labios manchados de sangre, mirándome sorprendida; No pude responder, lo único que pude hacer fue mirarla a los ojos. Me apoye mi cuerpo en uno de mis brazos, mientras que acariciaba su rostro con mi mano vendada. Limpie de sus delicados labios la sangre y sentí como ella ponía su mano sobre la mía.

-Haji...- susurro dulcemente con los ojos cerrados. Un momento después se lanzo a mi pecho, abrazándome fuertemente. La rodee con mis brazos, dejándome caer sobre mi espalda en el frío suelo. Quedamos recostados, abrazados. Sentía la calidez de su cuerpo sobre el mio, su respiración contra mi pecho y escuchaba el latir de su corazón. Sonido que me llenaba de tanta felicidad, que rompía el silencio dentro de aquella húmeda cripta; hasta que por fin supe que decir...

-Buenos dias Saya...-


	6. Chapter 6

(6)

El sonido de las cigarras se escuchaba lejano. Tumbados en el suelo, sin decir palabra alguna; quedamos Saya y yo durante un momento que parecía interminable o que, al menos, quería que fuese de eso modo.

Sentía el movimiento de su cuerpo el respirar sobre mí, delicada y suave. Acariciaba su cabeza dulcemente sintiendo entre mis dedos la sedosidad de su cabello. Mientras, trataba de sentir a traves de los vendajes la calidez de su espalda y el tacto de su piel. Apartaba con delicadeza su larga cabellera para dejarla así descubierta. Recorrí delicadamente hasta el punto medio y regresaba del mismo modo a sus hombros...

-Haji- dijo en un suspiro apenas audible...

-¿Que ocurre?

-¿Como es que... - se detuvo y cerro su puño contra mi pecho...

-estoy aquí?...- finalicé

-Si...- respondió hundiendo su rostro en mí...

En mi mente se agolparon los recuerdos. Las imágenes del pasado pasaban palpitantes frente a mis ojos mientras apretaba a saya entro mis brazos, como si me la fueran a arrebatar de nuevo...

-El disparo de Amshel me paralizo. Tu... tu viste como los escombros cayeron sobre mi... si hay algo que no pude olvidar este tiempo, fue tu rostro...- hundí mi cabeza en la suya- más que nada tu mirada llena de desesperación...

-Haji...-

-Aun no acabo por entender cómo es que pude sobrevivir; los escombros me aplastaban, mis extremidades estaba paralizadas. Escuchaba las explosiones a mi alrededor y sentía como el peso sobre mi aumentaba... creo... que los mismos escombros me protegieron... quede atrapado bajo un bloque del techo... tuve suerte...-

El dolor en la boca de mi estomago regresaba como una punzada... un gesto de dolor inundo mi rostro. Saya lo percibió y levanto su mirada...

-¡Haji!.. ¿Estas bien?...- acariciaba mi rostro

-S-si es solo que... nunca me recupere realmente de aquel disparo... incluso dejo una marca. - tome a Saya de la espalda y me senté quedando frente a ella. Lo único que la cubría era su cabellera. Me saque la gabardina que llevaba y se la puse...

-Gracias...-

-Hace frio y está oscureciendo deberíamos...-

-¡¡Hermanita!!-

Interrumpió una voz a la entrada de la cripta. Apenas distinguí su rostro, pero lo que dijo lo identificaba...

-¡¡Riku!!- grito Saya con una ancha sonrisa en su rostro

-Hermanita has despertado...- se lanzo con los brazos abiertos y a ambos nos rodeo y apretó contra el...- me alegra tanto verlos a ambos... Haji- me miro y dio una sincera sonrisa...

-Es bueno verte Riku... tanto tiempo...-

-Lo se... es raro verse al espejo y no cambiar a pesar de los años... pero acabas por acostumbrarte- sonrió ampliamente


	7. Chapter 7

_**(7)**_

Las sombras se alargaron y una tenue luz nos iluminaba. Un aire de nostalgia me inundo al ver a Saya y Riku mirarse con esa alegría; como antes, antes de que todo se arruinara con la verdad, el rencor...

-No puedo creer que ya hayan pasado 25 años... creí que dormirías 30...

-Lo sé y tampoco lo entiendo... Algo sucedió, sentí... sentí la necesidad de despertar; no lo entiendo

-Eso no importa hermanita. Lo que si importa es que estas de nuevo con nosotros ¿Verdad Haji?...

-Así es. Nada más importa...- Respondí mirando profundamente a Saya. Ella volteo y sostuvo la mirada, pero por alguna razón la desvié...

-Hermanita hay que ir a casa... seguramente tienes hambre...-

-¿Que te hace decir eso?- Rezongo, pero fue callada por el ruido de su estomago.

-El ruido que hace tu estomago- Dijo esbozando su sonrisa.

-Vamos Saya- Me colgué el violoncello y la tome entre mis brazos. No se resistió. Puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y como una niña pequeña se acomodo entre mis brazos y se acurruco en mi pecho.-Te llevaremos a casa-

Salimos de la cripta. El sol se había desvanecido entre el oleaje y las primeras estrellas ya se pintaban en el oscuro cielo. Tomamos un atajo yendo entre la vegetación. Riku se movía ágilmente a mi lado. Como sombras entre los arboles; corríamos y avanzábamos como el mismo viento. No tardamos mucho en dejar atrás los arboles y comenzar a desplazarnos por los tejados. Faltaba poco para llegar a la taberna; faltaba poco para llegar a casa...

Me parecía tan ajena tal palabra. Vagar de un lugar a otro durante tantos años, me había hecho olvidar lo que era un hogar, ya que, el único hogar que yo eh conocido era el Zoológico estando a lado de Saya... mi Saya...

Las luces estaban encendidas. Nos paramos enfrente de la taberna mientras Riku se adelantaba a ver si había clientes...

-Tanto tiempo...- susurro la pequeña en mis brazos. Nostalgia veía en su rostro y las lágrimas la acentuaron...

-Saya...-Bese su frente y seque sus lágrimas.

-Recuerdo cuando papa jugaba pelota con Riku justamente aquí. Pero ahora... no más. Solo recuerdos.-

-Recordar no es malo. Yo siempre estoy recordando, es lo mejor que puedo hacer para pasar el tiempo; recordarte... es lo que me permite seguir aquí...- Miraba el firmamento, tratando de no verla a los ojos. Sabía que si lo hacía, no me resistiría...

-Hagi...-

-¿Que esperan? ¡¡Entren!!- Grito Riku desde la entrada.

-De acuerdo...-Baje a Saya de mis brazos- es hora...

Di unos pasos hacia adelante pero ella no e siguió. Se quedo quieta mirándome...

-¿Que ocurre Saya?- me acerque a ella y acaricie su rostro-¿Estas bien?

-Si... estoy bien- Comenzó a caminar y yo a su lado.

A unos pasos de la entrada donde Riku nos esperaba, sentí un suave jaloncito de mi manga. Baje la mirada y Saya la tomaba. Tal gesto me hizo sonreír...


	8. Chapter 8

_**(8)**_

Entramos a la taberna. Percibí a Saya nerviosa, pero entro con paso seguro. Kai nos esperaba del otro lado de la barra. Su mirada se ilumino de tal manera que es imposible tratar de describirla. A pesar de su edad, brinco la barra y corrió a abrazar a Saya. Ella, inmóvil.

-¡¡¡Saya!!! Oh Saya, me alegra tanto, tanto verte de nuevo. En verdad no tienes idea.- Le acariciaba la espalda y abrazaba con entusiasmo. La separo de él para verle el rostro, pero ella estaba inexpresiva…

-¿Saya?... estas bien- dijo con tono preocupado acariciando su rostro- ¿Saya?...

Ella levanto la vista y le miro. Kai la miraba desesperado, un aire de tristeza y miedo le invadió, lo sentí; miedo a que ella no le recordara. No podría imaginarme tal cosa, seria… realmente doloroso. Baje la vista tratando de que al volverla a levantar Saya estuviera sonriendo y abrazándole con cariño. Pero no fue así. Ella le miraba, si pero, totalmente inexpresiva. Levanto su mano y acaricio la comisura de los labios de Kai; paso delicadamente sus rasgos, hasta llegar a las orillas de sus ojos donde las arrugas se hacían notar…

Una solitaria lágrima corrió por la mejilla de Saya. Mordió su labio y se lanzo a brazos de Kai. El la apretó con fuerza y sonreía, pero otra lágrima se asomaba por su mejilla.

-Kai… mi Kai…-

-25 años Saya, el tiempo si pasa para mí… y para papa también…-

-¿Papa?... el…-

-Hace 5 años…-

Me pareció ver como Saya se contraía y apretaba más a su hermano. Sabía que sería inevitable el que ella se enterara, pero no quería verla sufrir. No pudiendo soportar tal cosa, decidí dejarles a solas. Salí por la puerta y me instale en el techo de la propiedad Miyagusuku.

La luna iluminaba intensamente. Los pensamientos volaban y raras sensaciones me inundaban. Saya había despertado. Había esperado tanto por tal momento, planeado que hacer, decir… pero ahora no sabía qué hacer. La amaba, de eso no tenia duda, pero como actuar. Me sentía extraño, nervioso quizás. La noche seguía avanzando y yo seguía con mis pensamientos. Me recosté sobre el tejado y me perdí en el firmamento. Ideas volaban y regresaban a mí. Pensamientos sobre mi amada. Imágenes de nuestro futuro… "nuestro"… a caso seria así. Era lo que más deseaba pero… ¿realmente seria de tal forma?...

-¿Haji?- Rompió el hilo de mis pensamientos una suave y esperada voz. Baje mi vista y le mire. Vestía una camisa blanca, bastante larga que le llegaba a las rodillas, sobre ella llevaba mi gabardina. Delicados mechones de su cabello caían frente su rostro. La luz nívea de la luna le iluminaba su rostro, estaba realmente hermosa…

-¿Qué sucede?- Hice ademan de levantarme pero ella me detuvo y se sentó a mi lado.

-Nada… solo quiero estar contigo- me dirigió una sonrisa

-lamento lo de tu padre…-

-Así son las cosas- miraba distraída las estrellas- sabia que tendría que suceder, pero aunque estuviera resignada, dolió demasiado. El ver a Kai me dio… tanta tristeza. Saber que algún día el tampoco estará ya mas aquí…-

Sus ojos se inundaron y brillaron al reflejar la luna en ellos. Sin pensarlo dos veces la rodee con mis brazos. Ella se aferro a mis hombros y sentí sus lagrimas traspasar mi camisa. No tenia palabras para decirle y así consolarla… lo único que pude hacer fue abrazarla con fuerza…

-Tu… ¿siempre estarás con migo?... por favor dime que nunca me dejaras-

-Saya…- le levante el rostro y le mire- yo siempre, siempre estaré a tu lado. Tenlo por seguro…-

Nos miramos. Ella esbozo una sonrisa que acuno sus lagrimas. Limpie su rostro y bese su mejilla. Tenerla tan cerca, tener su rostro junto al mío. Sentir su cálida respiración y su mirada clavada en la mía. Un momento de silencio, sin tiempo, perfecto…


	9. Chapter 9

_**(9)**_

Sus ojos reflejaban los rayos lunares que remarcaban como brillantina las lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas. Lágrimas solitarias y silenciosas que acariciaban su rostro y morían en sus labios; en esos delicados labios. Por un momento, envidie aquellas lágrimas… La acunaba entre mis brazos y la miraba tan detenidamente, que no podía ver nada más. Ella reía y limpiaba sus lágrimas restregando sus brazos en su rostro; como una pequeña se disculpaba y me sonreía…

-Perdona Haji… yo, no puedo evitarlo… perdón- susurraba con la cabeza agachada…

-Saya- le dije- mi Saya, no tienes por qué disculparte. Yo estoy para cumplir tus deseos y compartirlos contigo, si así lo quieres. – tome su brazo y lo aleje de su rostro, quería verle a los ojos…

-Estoy aquí para recordar y atesorar tus sonrisas. Para secar tus lagrimas y recordarme que por nada del mundo dejare que vuelvas a llorar. Estoy aquí para eso y muchas cosas más… como tú caballero es mi deber y mí placer…

-Mi caballero… ¿es la única razón por la que estás conmigo?

Tales palabras me golpearon. Sacudieron mi persona de tal forma, que no pude responder ante ellas… Su mirada se perdió y el calor de su cuerpo se desvaneció. Quede desprotegido ante la cruel noche y vi como ella se marchaba.

"Estúpido, estúpido" era lo único que podía pensar al caminar por las solitarias calles. De nuevo la luna era mi única acompañante. ¿Por qué no le dije lo que en realidad pensaba?... "Estoy aquí para atesorar tus sonrisas, secar tus lagrimas… estoy aquí para amarte…". Simples como el viento.

-¿Haji?

Me volví y ahí estaba Riku mirándome fijamente.

-Riku… ¿qué pasa?

-Nada, solo quería saber si puedo hacerte compañía…

-Está bien… es agradable el caminar por la noche con alguien para variar…

-Si… después de un tiempo vaya que es difícil sobrellevar la soledad y solo han pasado 25 años… no se qué hare durante todo el tiempo que me queda…

-Es difícil pasar los primeros años…

-Quien más lo sabría más que tú. ¿Cómo es que lo soportas Haji? Es decir, todos estos años, ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

-Al principio fue… insoportable…-

Me pareció como si tales palabras resonaran en el vacio de las calles y regresaran a mi; cortando mi corazón cada vez. Riku quedo en silencio, esperando quizás la razón o la historia detrás de tales palabras. Trate de ordenar mi mente para recorrer aquellos pasajes de mi vida; los primeros momentos de esta vida inmortal. Para tal momento habíamos llegado la playa. El mar en calma brillaba y mecía miles de chispas.

"_Después del incidente del Zoológico. Saya y yo pasamos unos meses viajando. Todo iba bien hasta el momento. Estaba con ella, todo era como antes... bueno casi todo. Aun estaban los momentos pasados con Diva, estaba el rencor, el dolor… Luego, llego el sueño de Saya. Después de dejarla sumida en su letargo me concentre en mi música; en mejorar la canción que Saya me había enseñado. Debía mejorar, así cuando ella despertara la escuchara. No sabía cuánto tiempo tendría que esperarle, era la primera vez que ella dormía._

_Así pasaron los primero 5 años… lentos, desesperantes. Llegue al punto en que aborrecí el Violoncello. Lo deje abandonado en un rincón y abandone el lugar de descanso de Saya. Tenía que despejarme, pensar si esperaría el tiempo que fuera. Me preguntaba a mi mismo como es que lo haría. Mi mente me estaba traicionando, me estaba apuñalando. Caminaba solitario por las calles; pensando en mi vida antes de todo esto. No era buena antes de llegar al Zoológico, llego a ser una vida al llegar ahí. Aun así, aun que le debí a Saya los mejores momentos de mi vida, por mi mente cruzo la idea de abandonarle; terminar de algún modo mi vida y quedar en paz._

_Pensamientos fríos y egoístas… me di cuenta de ello cuando Red Shield nos encontró 10 años después. Habían pasado 15 años desde el incidente con Diva, desde que Saya se quedo dormida. Ellos me explicaron lo de Diva, lo que se convertiría en el objetivo de Saya; en nuestra misión. Entendí que aquello implicaría sin fin de batallas. Saya mostro rencor hacia Diva, pero nunca planes de venganza y ahora Red Shield le dirían que es su deber hacerlo. Entendí que sufriría y yo no quería eso para ella. Esa fue una de las razones por las cuales soporte los años siguientes. Después comprendí que todo estaría bien mientras estuviera a su lado. Quizás no sería mucho tiempo en el cual vería sus ojos, escucharía su voz, pero era algo, algo por lo cual valía la pena esperar tanto tiempo._

_Saya despertó. Red Shield le dio detalles de todo, ella no entendió al principio; no del todo. Nuestro primer viaje nos llevo a *Rusia, cuando los Romanov estaban en el poder. Lo que comenzó como una misión sencilla, se complico; todo por mi culpa. No entrare en detalles, pero fue difícil para Saya el tomar vidas, aun que fueran chiropteros. Aquella etapa fue la que me indico, la que me hizo ver cuánto me necesitaba. Como no podía acobardarme y dejarle sola. Más que nada me hiso darme cuenta de que quería protegerla, evitar que su rostro se llenara de lagrimas. Los años venideros después de esa primera misión fueron más fáciles de pasar. La soledad es algo que siempre irá de tu mano como caballero, pero se vence con el deseo de verle a los ojos y más que nada, ver su sonrisa…"_

La brisa del amanecer acariciaba nuestros rostros. Sobre el horizonte nacía un nuevo día y con él, nuevas fuerzas dentro de mi alma.

*Rusia. 1916. Primera misión de Saya después de su despertar, según el Manga Blood+ Adagio.


	10. Te Quiero

_**(10)**_

Las olas se mecían delicadas y serenas. La luz del sol se comenzaba a levantar como una bruma cálida y mágica. Miraba detenidamente el horizonte, recordando detenidamente todos los momentos del pasado; malos, tristes, felices, cálidos… Todos junto a la persona que más amo en el mundo.

-¿Qué esperas?

Dijo Riku mirando al horizonte igual que yo, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

Sin decir nada, más que dar una palmada al hombro de mi joven amigo, tome camino hacia la casa. El frio matinal se sentía en el aire. La sensación de frescura en mi rostro me hacía sentir vivo y tranquilo. La casa estaba silenciosa, seguramente todos dormían aun. Subí las escaleras lentamente. Vacile cuando gire la perilla de la habitación donde Saya descansaba. ¿Qué iba a decir?... en un momento la fuerza y seguridad se me esfumo. Las palabras planeadas por decir se desvanecieron y quede en blanco. Seguía aferrado a la perilla, dándome ánimos, pensando y pensando en todo un dialogo cuando sentí como la puerta se abría…

-¿Haji?- Escuche como su voz preguntaba al vacio del pasillo… mientras yo, como un cobarde estaba al pie de las escaleras… cobarde… Di media vuelta y me senté en un sillón de la sala de estar. Hundí mi rostro en mis manos. Odiaba sentir esa sensación de vacío. Esa sensación de privación, cuando las palabras se te escapan o no puedes articularlas.

-¿Haji?... – sentí su mano en mi espalda y como en un ligero movimiento se sentaba en el brazo del sillón y me abrazaba. -¿Estás bien?...

Levante la mirada y ahí, a centímetros de mi rostro estaba el suyo…

-Si… estoy bien…

-No pareces estarlo…- acerco su rostro y puso su mejilla en mi frente…-¿Estás enfermo?...

-Saya… yo no me enfermo…-

-Oh… es verdad. Pero si así fuera te aseguro que yo te cuidaría…- me dijo sonriente y yo le correspondí…

-¿Seguro que estas bien?

-No te preocupes por mi… estoy bien…

-Te quiero Haji…

Dijo dulce y pausadamente, sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos. Yo… quede en silencio, no esperaba tales palabras lo único que atine a hacer fue tomar su rostro y besarle… quería besarle en sus labios, pero mi torpeza interfirió y me desvié… besando solo la comisura de ellos…

-Yo… también te quiero Saya…

(…) Disculpen la tardanza… el entrar de nuevo a la escuela no le deja mucho tiempo a uno para actualizar… tratare lo más posible de ponerme al corriente… esperando su comprensión; Saludos Scarlet Bathory… (…)


	11. Perfeccion

**(11)**

El silencio inundo la habitación; esas etéreas palabras palpaban mi corazón. Tan simples como el viento, dulces; las saboreaba en mis labios, queriendo saborear los suyos. Repetir ese dulce beso de años y años atrás. Nunca olvide esa sensación de calidez, ese sabor como el de un vino prohibido; delicioso, adictivo, sin ese sabor sanguinoliento y angustia... como el primero, sabor a un vino fino y sedoso; quería de nuevo ese sabor en mis labios.

Su mirada perforaba la mía. Tome su rostro entre mis manos y lo acerque al mio, ella cerro sus ojos, recargue mi frente en la suya y su pequeña nariz se recargo en la mía. Cerré mis ojos y me concentre en mis manos, en sentir con detalle sus rasgos y el cabello que cubría sus mejillas. Apartaba con mis pulgares los mechones de su rostro, suspiraba, bese su frente y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro... la amaba. Amaba su cabello, la forma como sonreía, todo. Un profundo suspiro nos lleno a ambos; el tiempo fue nada y la nada lo fue todo.

El sonido de unos pasos corto aquel eterno momento. Lentamente nos separamos, mis manos recorrieron sus hombros y ella se aferraba a mi cintura.

-oh... buenos días Saya... Haji ¿que tal durmieron?

-Muy bien kai... gracias

Contesto ella alegremente mientras yo me separaba un poco y me dirigí a la ventana. Un día hermoso se desarrollaba fuera. Esos amaneceres de Okinawa, con un azul tan claro y limpio... inconfundibles.

-Saya ¿Que quieres para desayunar?

-eto... no lo se... sorprendeme

-oh claro que lo haré... te prepare un buffet jajaja

-jajaja ¡¡gracias!!

Mi reflejo se mostraba feliz, feliz de escuchar ese tono de alegría en ella.

-Haji

-¿Que pasa?

-Solo quería saber si te gustaría recorrer Okinawa conmigo hoy...

-Cl-claro Saya, por supuesto.

-Bien... desayuno y vamos ¿de acuerdo?

-Si

Una tierna sonrisa se asomo en sus labios, como los rayos solares que vi esa mañana asomarse entre las olas. Subió las escaleras y quede solo en la sala. Decidí salir un momento, me senté en el pequeño y acogedor parque en frente del bar. La frescura de la mañana lleno mis pulmones, era una mañana silenciosa. El tiempo paso lentamente o al menos eso me pareció, fue entonces cuando escuche que alguien salia del bar. Saya estaba radiante, llevaba puesto un pantalón de mezclilla algo desgastado, una blusa blanca de manga corta, con unos detalles en rojo carmesí y unos cómodos tenis blancos. Lo que mas me llamo la atención era que llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta, unos pequeños mechones caían sobre su rostro acentuando sus rasgos, mientras la sedosidad de su cabello se movía a compás de sus pasos rozando delicadamente su nuca...

-Listo...¿vamos?

-Claro

Caminos por las angostas callesitas que comenzaban a tomar vida. Saya miraba con detenimiento cada calle, cada casa, cada puesto, tratando de recordar a la perfección los años vividos en ese lugar. Estaba feliz, aun que de vez en cuando su rostro mostraba aflicción, pero en seguida lo componía; como si sintiera la aflicción de mi corazón al verla así. Seguimos caminando. Comenzaba a hacer algo de calor, lo note al ver como unas gotitas de sudor surcaban las mejillas rojizas de Saya.

-Uff... si que hace calor

Dijo dejandose caer en una banca solitaria de un parque...

-¿Por que mejor no te sientas por allá? Hay una banca a la sombre de un árbol, seguramente es mas fresco...

-jum... si sera mejor...

Se levanto y se dirigió al lugar que le indique. Me limite a seguirla en silencio y ver como suspiraba y se sentaba de nuevo...

-¿Tu no tienes calor?

-No, estoy bien...

-Es por que no traes tu gabardina, si no, estarías asandote...

-Aunque la trajera no sentiría mucha incomodidad...

-¿Estas tratando de decirme que no sientes... nada de eso?

-No a tal grado... siento las cosas, pero no igual que tu Saya... ya deberías saberlo...

-Si... pero aun no me acostumbro a la idea de que no sientas las cosas igual que yo... por ejemplo...

Se levanto y acerco su mano a mi rostro para tocarlo... cálido...

-¿No sientes la frialdad de mi mano?

-No... siempre que me tocas siento calidez, aunque estés helada, siempre te siento cálida...

-Es raro... pero a fin de cuentas no somos de todo normales ¿verdad?

-No, no lo somos

Le sonreí, tome su mano y la lleve a que se sentara, esta ves me senté junto a ella. Quedamos mirando el paisaje. El dosel de los arboles se movía ligeramente, sentimos la ligera brisa y la frescura de ella...

-Haji... ¿cuanto tiempo crees que estaré despierta?

Le mire... estaba perdida entre esos arboles, quizás deseando que mi respuesta fuera un poco mas... útil

-Yo... no lo se

-Quizás e igual y sera uno o dos años... aun que quisiera que no fuera así

-Yo tampoco lo quiero Saya... pero lamentablemente no sabemos cuanto tiempo tenemos juntos, Si pudiera parar el tiempo lo haría, si pudiera evitar el que volvieras a ese largo letargo lo haría... pero no puedo...

Me sentí un completo inútil. En verdad haría lo que fuera por parar el tiempo y estar siempre junto a ella... pero no podía... no sabia como

-Seria perfecto... detener el tiempo y así estar juntos por mucho, mucho tiempo... como en el Zoológico...

-Si... seria perfecto

El viento se sentía suave y refrescante. Quedamos silenciosos, pensando, recordando; viendo pasar ante nuestros ojos esos momentos de tantos años atrás... quedando sellados con una sonrisa de añoransa en nuestros rostros...


	12. Chapter 12

(12)

Una repentina ráfaga de viento golpeo nuestros cuerpos. La coleta de Saya se mecía delicadamente y una estela de aroma a rosas le rodeaban. Mi forma de percibirla era muy romántica, pero me encantaba verla así.

-creo que cortare mi cabello...- murmuro tomando uno de los largos mechones que caían sobre su hombro

-¿Por qué?... ¿no te gusta?-

-Es que... a veces al verme en el espejo, veo a Diva ahí...- una nota de melancolía se reflejo en su rostro... a pesar de todo lo que pasamos; ese último momento, cuando una daga estaba a punto de perforar la garganta de Saya... se rebeló la verdadera naturaleza de Diva. Una naturaleza incomprendida...

-Tuve la misma sensación la primera vez que desperté de mi sueño, por eso fue que me encontraste cortando mi cabello con una de tus dagas jaja...

-En verdad me desilusiono ver tu hermoso cabello regado por el suelo...

-Lo se... pero en verdad, cada vez que me veo en el espejo; parece que ella esta ahí mirándome... ella... solo quería amor...

-Si… Siento que, todo aquello que pasamos fue, una especia de malentendido, ¿no lo crees?

-Si… Ella era mi hermana Hagi, mi familia… - Parecía como si una lagrima fuera a brotar de sus ojos – A veces siento que estoy sola en el mundo.

-Saya… - Tome sus manos y me hinqué frente a ella, mirándola directamente a los ojos – Escucha, no pienses eso porque tú sabes que no es verdad, ¿Kai está en casa esperándote no?

-Si, pero ¿Por cuánto tiempo Hagi?... terminare perdiéndolo igual que a… igual que a papá

Gruesas lágrimas recorrían su mejilla. Cuanta tristeza y yo no podía hacer nada. Lo único que podia hacer era abrazarla, hacerle ver que yo estaba ahí…

-No llores, me da tanta tristeza verte llorar…

Levanto su rostro y me miro. Sus ojos centelleaban y lagrimas surcaban sus mejillas sin parar. Le sonreí. Era hermosa. Seque sus lagrimas con mi mano y bese delicadamente su frese.

-Mi Saya… Es triste el decirte que el tiempo seguirá su curso, pero ambos lo sabemos muy bien; también se que Kai no estará siempre esperándote, pero tú nunca estarás sola… ¿Te olvidas de Riku? Riku haría cualquier cosa por ti y siempre estará contigo, es tu Hermanito. No llores, tú nunca estarás sola…

-¿Qué hay de ti? – susurraron sus labios

-Yo… yo he forjado mi vida a tu lado. ¿Crees que podría dejarte sola?, claro que no. Saya, eres mi vida…- sentía calor por todo mi cuerpo, ¿acaso por fin sentía el calor del verano?

Eres… la razón por la que yo esté en este mundo.

No puedo imaginarme estando en otro lado que aquí contigo, nunca te dejare sola porque soy tu caballero; tu compañero…

Yo nunca te dejare porque, Saya…

Te Amo…


	13. Verano

**(13)**

Una delicada brisa refresco a nuestro alrededor, me pareció como si aquellas palabras se hubieran ido con esa brisa, cincelando un eco en el tiempo.

-¿Tu… me amas?- pregunto mirándome a los ojos.

Tal pregunta me desarmo. Era verdad, le amaba, no había nada más que ella.

-S-si… Saya yo, yo te amo…

Silencio… por un momento me sentí vulnerable, abrazado solamente por mis sueños, esperanzas y fantasías, contrastadas por el inquebrantable tiempo, la tristeza y amargura que había en el pasado. Como explicar, como comprender si quiera las sensaciones que tuve en esos segundos en que ella tardó en reaccionar. Me pareció una eternidad.

-Haji…- Susurraron sus labios antes de acariciar los míos.

¿Acaso es así como se siente el verano? El calor que sentía en mi cuerpo era… no sé ni cómo describirlo. Sentir sus labios contra los míos fue como una descarga, suave, delicada. La calidez se vio contrastada con la brisa del viento cuando aparto su rostro y me miro.

-yo también te amo.

Sonreí. Como si nunca lo hubiera hecho, pero siendo sincero, nunca había sonreído de tal manera. ¿Felicidad?... así que, así es como se siente…

-Haji! Estas sonriendo y además sonrojado

-N-no, no es así… es por el calor que hace…

-pensé que habías dicho que no lo sentías… o ¿acaso me mentiste?

-N-no, no… yo solo… eto…

-jajaja Haji! Nunca te había visto así!

Me levante avergonzado sin dejar de mirarla. Si, sonreía sonrojado; podía sentir la calidez en mi rostro y era, era grandioso. Estaba realmente feliz y aquel vacío que sentía en mi pecho ya no estaba, se había llenado con esas simples palabras.

-Vamos no te burles de mi… es solo que estoy feliz.

-¿Estas feliz Haji?... Nunca te había escuchado decir eso… lo más cercano que escuche fue "yo soy feliz si tú lo eres"

-y sigue siendo así… solo que ahora… es diferente, no sé cómo explicártelo – baje la mirada, buscando las palabras para tratar de decir lo que pensaba, más bien describir lo que sentía…

-Lo sé – Dijo al acercarse y abrazarme. – Sé que esto es distinto, lo puedo sentir; sabes, yo también estoy feliz y si yo lo soy tu también ¿verdad? – Pregunto aferrándose a mí y levantando el rostro para mirarme. Esa pequeña me miraba con tal brillo en sus ojos que no me pude sentir más que afortunado. El tenerla entre mis brazos y poder acariciar su mejilla, simplemente estar con ella ahí, justo ahí me hacía olvidar todo lo malo de mi vida, el dolor y la muerte que nos había rodeado durante tanto tiempo, podía ver como se desvanecía para no volver más. Esa pequeña me dio la vida; me devolvió la vida, me dio felicidad. Esa pequeña lo es todo para mí…

-Así es…- Conteste antes de besarla y entregarme a la calidez de aquel verano.

[Scarlet volvió a la vida…]


End file.
